One thing leads to another
by sailorsaturn0000
Summary: Riku and Daisuke are gone off to america, Satoshi and Risa are all by them selfs lets see what happens. Risa x Satoshi nothing dirty plz comment and give ideas
1. Chapter 1

Hiya ppls its Hotaru, this is my 1st fan fic so please give me ideas in messages or reviews nothing dirty plz. Thx. Bear with my typing fast spelling and grammar it's bad.

_Risa x Satoshi _

**Disclaimer I don't not own DN angel in any way!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"K u sure u packed everything riku," risa said.

"Yes I did don't worry sis we'll be back in a month ok?" riku said.

"K," said risa as she hugged riku and said her final good byes.

It's been a month ever since dark and krad disappeared. And Daisuke and Riku were leaving for America, because daisuke had a won big art expedition trip and wanted to take Riku with him so they were leaving today.

"Alright Satoshi bye to u as well," daisuke said.

"Ya have a safe trip," Satoshi replied.

Daisuke and riku left together waving back. "Well, let's go satoshi we'll be late for school," said Risa .It's been a while since everything had happened but Satoshi was still as cold as ever and the only person he seemed to talk to was Daisuke.

"Here we are!" said risa

" um yeah thanks for the ride," said Satoshi.

As they entered the school," no prblm" said Risa "talk to u later!".

And they left for their separate homerooms.

CHpt 2 pre view: who knew that lockers could bring ppl closer together

Well that was the 1st chapter more coming I promise ok? Please stay tuned I promise it will get better this is only the begging MUWAHAHAHAHa, XD

Thx Hotaru


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hehe maybe the preview I gave u in last chapter was a bit off sry. Only the begging has to do with lockers…

**Disclaimer: I don't own dn angel in anyway !**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

In Risa's homeroom:

" ok that's all I have to say for homeroom and risa I need u to run an errand for me but it'll make u a bit late for ur next class, so I'll write a note for gym ur next class," the teacher said.

In Satoshi's homeroom

"Satoshi I need u to run an errand for me u'll be late for class, and I've already told the gym teacher," his teacher said.

So both of them headed for the Principals office with a few other students. They waited and then the Principal " I ask teacher to bring their most out standing students here for a bit of a special assignment u'll be representing our school at giant festival of some sort thet weren't very discreet about it here are the forms and things u need to sign ".

After that they left his office and went to their first classes.

" hey Satoshi can I walk with u since our classes our the same?" asked Risa.

"sure" Satoshi replied.

( awkward silence)

" so um how are u with Riku gone and ur parents out on a trip." Satoshi said as he tried to break the silence. "mm its been alright but really lonely, even our butler's on vaca, hey why don't u come over sometime? It be fun k?" Risa replied.

_Risa's thoughts at his moment: YAY he's trying to talk to me! That's awesome he can be soooo cute. Oops wat am I thinking no no he's just ur friend ur friend!_

_Satoshi's thoughts : well im trying to talk to people like daisuke said "try to talk to more people, u wont regret it!". But Haradasan came on with such a strong lead, but I guess with all we've been through I guess she considers me a friend. Her house I bet Its big…_

"well here's the locker room talk to later Satoshi," risa said.

"ya, um see ya," he replied.

As Risa entered the locker room she saw that there was a big dark hole and around it was construction line that said don't cross she got her clothes and started to change.

Satoshi entered the boys locker room and saw the same construction sign and hole but he also saw a bit of light coming from it. Out of curiosity (some thing that Satoshi would never do) he crossed the line and looked across the and saw her changing he yelped but then quickly covered his mouth. Risa heard a sound from the hole and ran over to see if any one was their she looked over and saw Satoshi staring at her. She looked down at her self and realized that she hadn't put her shirt on, her face turned red… she screamed ran back and grabbed her gym shirt and hid behind a set of lockers.

Satoshi just stood their once realized what had just happened his face turned a light shade of red as well. _OMG wat just happened Haradasan will kill me and avoid me probably.. I cant blame he, I'llhave to apologize when she calms down! I… better get changed…_

Well There's the second chapter people hope u enjoyed.

If u are enjoying this or want to send me ideas please do I could always use more ideas u know. Comments are all ways appreciated I do except flamer no cursing though thanks!

CHAPTER 3 WILL BE UP SOON PLEASE CHECK BACK

hotaru


End file.
